Russian Jailer
by Struggling smile
Summary: My first fanfic so plz advice on hw to improve..short one shot..title says all/hope you enjoy


So this is my first ever fanfic...do review as to whether u hated it or liked it or whatever..i just felt there were less sweet rose and dimitri moments that actually clarified the point that they understood each other upto a very high level...so here is just what came to my mind...special thanks to chickrockguitar...i do recommend her sotries to everyone out there..she writes gr8 stuffs with awesome plots...but anyway heres my try..:)

Disclaimer...obviusly I dont own VA...why will I? How will I? Hmm how..?:P

_**Russian Jailer**_

I could challenge any international athlete to sprint with an empty stomach at the inhuman (all pun intended) speed with which I reached the gym at 5 20 pm (St Vladimir ran on nocturnal schedule and at this time not a single student soul was awake).I was late. Freaking late and I was ready to bet my life on the fact that my smoking hot and gorgeous Russian mentor would be in an even hotter mood because of my tardiness.

As always, he was sitting in his favourite corner with his favourite western book wearing an expression of complete peace and concentration which was my favourite. I was struck with his beauty as usual, the way his hair seemed out of place and fell on his face, the way he crossed his long legs, the way he was so absorbed in his reading.

Although I was pretty sure I didn't make a single noise while entering the gym, he somehow sensed my presence and stood up giving me a very pissed off look, or at least that was his intension, cause within a moment his eyes seemed to check me out the way I had and it was pretty clear he was struck by me as well. I felt a weird sensation flowing through my body as I looked into his deep brown eyes that I loved so much, and couldn't stop myself from blushing slightly as I realized I was wearing a shirt which I had forgotten to button up properly in my hurry. Eventually I decided Rose Hathaway wouldn't be embarrassed because of her clothes even though if she was standing in front of the hottest guy in the world who had seen her naked once.

"See comrade, this is what happens if you make someone wake up earlier than those ugly crows. A person needs at least a minimum of 15 minutes to dress up and I get only fifteen seconds" I said tossing my wet unbrushed hair and buttoning up my shirt.

"Strigoies won't give you even five seconds to get ready before they attack you Rose.

Then why should I?" Dimitri asked with a tone that suggested I was going to suffer to fill up my lost 20 minutes .

"Hmm lets see why. Because you need to see me properly dressed or else my lack of clothes might distract you during the fight and you may for the first time, lose against me."

Now it was his turn to feel embrassed but even if he did, Dimitri was apt at not showing it. I swear he probably stood in front of his mirror and practiced his "no emotion" expression during his free time. I also wondered what else went on his mind in his free time.

"50 laps Rose and be back before your previous timing" He ordered.

"That's crazy! I can't fini.."

"Your time starts now"

With that I began running knowing that it was useless to argue. Dimitri would make me do it anyhow, and no matter how proud I was of my ability to break rules and orders when it came to Dimitri, I was somehow powerless at disobeying his direct orders. I felt I had to prove myself to him, prove that I wasn't just a teeanage girl who loved breaking limbs but also a women capable of being Lissa's guardian. Moreover, I was pretty sure he was going to join me, and running beside him when the whole school was quite with no one around, would be the prefect start of my day.

However, today he didn't join me, which was surprising given that it was the greatest number of laps he ever made me finish and after completing them in less time than when I had run 40 laps previously, my lungs and muscles screamed obscenities at me when I entered the gym.

" Don't you think you are being too cruel to me today. Did you have a fight with someone and decided to take out your anger at me comrade?"

"And don't you think you are complaining too much today ?" Dimitri asked in his cool voice after he finished his sit ups.

"Hey I didn't have dinner last night and I skipped breakfast in the morning. It's a miracle that I am still standing here with enough energy to argue with you."

As weird as it may sound, I was sure I saw amusement flash in his eyes as he asked me to follow him. I hoped with all my heart that he would not decide to have another outdoor training like in the pool or in the field, cause I was pretty sure I would have fainted with exhaustion and it would definitely damage my badass Hathaway reputation.

"umm Dimitri, where exactly are we going ?" I asked him after we had walked for 20 minutes reaching the other end of the castle.

"You will see" he replied.

"Of course I will see after we reach this mysterious place of yours since my eyesight is superb but that doesn't answer my question."

I was being unusually put out today and I realized it. It was probably some of Lissa's darkness passing to me. She was practicing spirit magic with Adrian quite frequently these days and although using spirit felt touching heaven to her but it did have the side effects which had the ability to turn her crazy like it did to other spirit user. Being shadow kissed as I was to her made me take in the dark sides of spirit . It was as if I was the sink collecting the darkness. I wondered whether I should tell Lissa to start on her medication. These days fireboy was feeling insecured over Lissa and Adrian's increased time togather, although he is a total idiot to think so. Scratch that, Christian is a total idiot, period. Lissa was totally smitten by him and as for Adrian, it was clear his only intention is to see me naked and he made no attempt to hide that either.

With all these thoughts and worries about Lissa roaming in my mind, I didn't notice when Dimitri had stopped walking until I was about to crash on him. It was then that I finally began to realize where we were.

We were standing at the edge of the pond in the forest beside the castle. The afternoon sun was creating colored ripples in the water. Trees surrounded the pond at all sides, flowers (I have no idea what the names are, botany is so not my thing) floated on the pond as they fell from the branches, birds chirped. In other words, the place was simply beautiful.

I liked being in the sun but since moroi got weakened because of the sun ( nope not burned according to common beliefs, and yes they can see their reflection in the mirror, otherwise they would have had crappy sense of fashion; moroi looked better than supermodels in the human world.)

There was a picnic mat spread on the stairs leading to the pond and a basket from which smell of freshly baked bread ensued that made my empty stomach growl louder than ever. Dimitri seemed to notice that and gave me one of his rare half smiles.

"Are you going to stand and stare, or do you have any plan of having breakfast" Dimitri asked me in a voice that didn't have the tinge his usual tension and restraint during our training.

"You did all these? Wow, I mean why?"

"I didn't see you in the dining hall yesterday and they don't provide breakfast this early. If you faint during the training, the school nurse may complain about me to the headmistress for torturing you, demanding my immediate resignation" he replied in a light tone, contradicting the depth that showed in the brown abyss of his eyes. I was pretty sure he would never fear resignation and although there were days before when I trained with empty stomach and grumbled, he knew I was strong enough to go through all trouble.

"Then you should also start fearing me. You never know when I might go to Kirova and tell her about recommending you as a jailer in the royal court." I said trying to do the one eyebrow thing, but failing as usual.

Dimitri chuckled. I wondered whether I was dreaming and would wake up now and again start sprinting to the gym. I pinched myself. Nope, not dreaming.

With that breathtaking smile of his, Dimitri went and sat down on the mat. He began to take out the food from the basket and all I did was sit and stare at him losing myself in thoughts better not said aloud.

"Rose, your coffee is getting cold." Dimitri said waking me from my reverie. He had obviously noticed me staring at him and this made me blush again. Shit, this blushing thing is getting out of hand. To avoid his stare I looked out at the setting sun. it looked beautiful but nothing like the angelic person sitting with me.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." I said after sometime during which I had devoured the bread, doughnuts, éclairs .Okay, so I had a huge appetite but I do burn all the extra calories.

"Why?" a surprised Dimitri asked.

I looked at him directly in the eye and said "If it hadn't been for me you would never have had to suffer so much. We both know that we have to keep aside our feelings for each other.." (at this point I saw a pain flash across his eyes and I immediately cussed at myself in my mind) "..for the sake of protecting Lissa and we both know how almost impossible it is, for me at least. If it wasn't for me being so pushy with the extra training classes, if only I had promised Kirova that I could catch up or in the least haven't pissed her off , we probably would not have fallen in love. Also if I had been mature and strong enough to support myself after Mason's death..." I almost choked while saying his name but didn't stop "…somehow I think you would have cared less for me and would at least have been in less agony about your future. I screwed up from the beginning. I don't know how but I definitely did, and with these dark effects of Lissa that is sipping into me making me go nuts, I don't even know when I will ever be able to give you or those around me any sort of happiness. My future is a BIG mess. I'm a big mess. All I do is make everything around and everyone's life around me messy." I finished finally.

I had been looking down at the empty plate when I was finally able to get all these things out of my head. I never saw these things this way. I had never given any of what had happened in the last few months much thought. But today, seeing this simple gesture of getting me breakfast from Dimitri made me realize how much all of what I said was true and how sorry I truly was. I guess the sun has this sort of effect on mood, making me all "doomy" and gloomy (ironically "not sunny"). Probably that is why it was better for the vampires to be weakened by the sun, or else they would be the classic goth vamps all those humans believe in.

I hadn't realized Dimitri was quiet for along time, lost in his thoughts like me until I felt his finger touch my chin to raise my head looking into my eyes directly. I could smell his aftershave with its distinct smell that was so like Dimitri, I could see softened features and most of all I could his dark eyes expressing a thousand emotion all of which showed utmost tenderness.

"Do believe in destiny Roza?" Dimitri asked using his nickname for me which made my heart skip a beat with a thick Russian accent.

"Umm I guess I do..." I replied hesitatingly. I had always had trouble grasping the concept of fate.

"And so do I. I had always thought my destiny was to be a dedicated guardian, nothing more or less. After the death of Evan, I realized it was the only thing I wanted and I thought even if I ever did like someone , I would probably never have been able love someone so much as to affect my guardian duties. Love was an almost non existent concept for me because I would never allow anything to affect my honor. But then you came in my life and all of a sudden all the things that I never understood about life started making sense. All of a sudden I saw a larger horizon, like sun rising in the east after a long dark lonely night, making all things around shine. You said you make me suffer because you push for us having a relationship to hold on to, you ask and hope for something that both of us knows is unacceptable, but without your hope on our love, I would never have my hope of happiness. You said we probably wouldn't have fallen in love if you were responsible, true. But then you would not have been the Roza I know." I was going to say smartass comment but he shut me up with a raised finger.

Dimitri continued "The point is no matter whatever happened in our life, it was always our destiny to meet. These extra practice sessions may not have taken place but then in some other way we would have met. You make me a better person Roza. Love is not all about keeping other person happy, it is about finding the reason of existence, and you made me see that reason. I may be your mentor but you changed my life and gave my life a meaning that no one would ever have been able to do. You say if you had self-control in during the Spokane incident, I would have cared less for you, perhaps true because then I would have cared less about my life in total, cause I knew you would strong and so mature that you would never need me in your life." This time I was going to protest. Nothing would ever make me feel like I wouldn't need him. Dimitri was like a breath of air to me and wasn't that stupid to think I could survive with out breathing, but again he silenced me cupping my face in his hands.

"You say you make the lives of those around you messy, but in my messed up life I have a lot more hope and happiness to fill the empty space of my heart. You are a big mess Roza, I love this mess with my entire being and although our future hangs in a thread, I will at least have these moments to cherish for the rest of my life. If you had taken that from me what would I have had for myself?" Dimitri asked.

I didn't know when tears had started falling from my eyes until Dimitri started wiping them with his hands gently. Gosh today is definitely one of a kind of day. Rose Hathaway complaining -not so rare, Rose Hathaway crying- rare, but Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway being so open about their feelings – very rare.

"I...Dimitri.." I started but couldn't get my words out. I never imagined Dimitri believing that we belonged together or even if he did, he never said it out loud. Never before did he phrase it this way. It only made me love him even more if that was still possible.

"I know" Dimitri said understanding me and my confusion like he always does.

Slowly he brought down his lips to my face cupped in his hands and pressed them on mine slowly. The kiss was so gentle that it reminded me of soft feather. He kissed at the tear spots on my cheeks with a tenderness I never thought him capable of having. Then being the restless I was, I wrapped my fingers in his soft hair and crashed my lips on his. Dimitri's hand began caressing my long hair which I knew he loved a lot, and he kissed me with equal force and fervor making me lose my balance and fall on the grass with him on top of me. The sun rose completely by then making his beautiful face appear almost angelic. We both broke our kiss at the same time staring at each other bathed in the golden glow.

"You know I wasn't kidding about the complaining to Kirova. You could be a wonderful jailor. You know exactly how to bring tears to the strongest of people without inflicting torture of any form. You might actually make the prisoners confess and convert from bad to good" I said.

"That might be my choice of occupation given that you are the prisoner" Dimitri replied.

"Are you sure about that comrade? I might steal your keys quite easily as you know" I teased.

"And you know I could easily hold you tight in your cell and convert you from good to bad" Dimitri said making me blush again before starting again where we had left our kiss.


End file.
